HS de C&C
by Noyume
Summary: Comme son nom l'indique, ceci sera un recueil d'O.S H.S de Conduite & Conduite -pour être plus claire et moins polie, je foutrais tout et nawak que j'ai pas réussi à caser dans la fic, ou les conneries que j'aurais envie de mettre parce que voilà, je fais ce que j'veux ! :D-
1. Oikawa & Iwaizumi

_Hey, hey ! :D Ahem... Alors euh.. Annonce ! J'avais envie d'écrire un H.S de C &C à propos de Suga', sauf qu'en fait, j'peux pas le poster avant le c16 du coup, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire un aut' truc -oui, j'ai que ça à foutre ahhahahaa #ironie- en attendant ! Du coup, j'vous laisse ce petit truc pour vous faire patienter et parce que j'avais envie :') _

**PRECISION POUR LE RECUEIL !**

\- Les O.S n'auront **aucun lien** entre eux et ne se suivront pas spécialement.

\- La **longueur** peut changer d'un O.S à l'autre

\- Les **ratings peuvent changer** d'un O.S à l'autre, je les préciserais donc à chaque début.

\- Ce sont des H.S de C&C, par ce fait, je posterais la date et les chapitres où l'action se passe.

\- Je n'ai que deux idées au moment ou je poste, celle-là -tiré d'une review qui m'avait fait rire- et celle de Suga', donc il n'y aura peut-être pas plus de deux O.S, j'en sais rien, **c'est juste pour le fun que j'écris ça !**

 **Personnages : Oikawa  & Iwaizumi  
** **Words : 1,5K  
** **Rating : K+  
** **Chapitre 9 , **_**Dimanche 28 février – 13h58**_

* * *

\- Arrête tes conneries et lâche-moi !

\- Mais t'as dit que tu m'aimais pas !

Iwaizumi souffla fortement. Il était incapable de s'éloigner de la porte qu'il venait de clore avec l'idiot qu'il avait sur le dos.

\- Tu vas la fermer ? Ton patron va jamais pouvoir dormir à ce tarif-là !

Oikawa desserra légèrement sa prise. Pas trop pour que son amant puisse partir, mais assez pour qu'il puisse se retourner dans ses bras et lui faire face. Comme cela, le brun eut tout le loisir de regarder la moue enfantine qu'affichait le châtain. Ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit que tu m'aimes !

Mais comment pouvait-il adorer ce chieur, déjà ? Bonne question. Question qui revenait à chaque fois que son emmerdeur de petit-ami lui taper sur le système, ce qui arrivait vraiment, mais alors vraiment souvent. Et c'était pire quand il lui faisait cette tête-là. Mais si, vous savez, celle de chien battu, les yeux presque larmoyants et la lèvre un peu pincée, remontée dans une petite moue absolument mignonne.

Hajime serra le poing. S'il pensait que le châtain était adorable, il était foutu et allait tomber dans ses bras, comme d'habitude. La fuite était la meilleure solution aujourd'hui.

Il pinça durement les cotes de son amour, l'obligeant ainsi à le lâcher avant de fuir vers le salon, en espérant que l'autre lui foutrait la paix. Bien entendu, c'était mal connaître Tooru pour penser ça. Ironie du sort pour celui qui le discerner mieux que quiconque. Enfin, pas tellement ironique, puisqu'en le connaissant, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait pu aller n'importer où et même s'enfermer, l'autre aurait trouvé un moyen de venir lui faire chier et d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. L'ex-capitaine était beaucoup trop borné pour son propre bien. Et on pouvait en dire autant d'Iwaizumi qui s'entêtait dans l'espoir de faire plier le châtain quand il était comme cela.

Il avait tout de même réussi l'exploit d'arriver dans le salon avant que son idiot lui saute sur le dos, les entraînant tous deux dans sa chute. Face contre terre pour l'as, dix mille façons de tuer quelqu'un sadiquement défilaient dans son cerveau, le choix était vraiment compliqué. Il releva difficilement la tête, avant de se retourner vers la source de tous ses problèmes qu'il foudroya du regard.

\- Oop's.

\- C'est pas « oop's » c'est « pardon » Bakawa ! hurla presque le brun.

Il s'était retenu de justesse en se rappelant de l'homme endormi dans la chambre d'amis. Et cet idiot qui le regardait avec un air de morue morte. Il allait vraiment le dégommer. Il s'asseya face à son chieur, et alors qu'il voulait le frappait, Oikawa reprit la parole, le coupant dans son geste.

\- Tu saignes...

Il baissa les yeux par réflexe et sentit le liquide chaud passer sur ses lèvres. Il jura et hâta vers la salle de bain, une main empêchant le sang de couler. Il poussa la porte de sa hanche et laissa tomber le fluide rougeâtre -qu'avait récupéré sa seconde paume- dans le lavabo.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la glace pour apercevoir son capitaine, le regardant d'un petit air inquiet.

\- Reste pas planté là et file-moi les mouchoirs...

Le passeur prit rapidement la boîte qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il en tendit quelques-uns à son amant de toujours, ce dernier nettoya hâtivement son visage et balança sa tête en arrière tout en maintenant le tissu blanc contre son nez.

Sans un mot, Tooru le força à passer sa main pleine de sang sous l'eau avant de l'essuyer, l'air désolé. La tâche finit, le brun glissa ses doigts dans la douce chevelure châtain. Il les ébouriffa un court instant, arrachant des geignements plaintifs à leur porteur.

\- J'vais bien alors arrête de tirer cette tronche.

\- Je ne tire pas de « tronche ».

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil, un peu sceptique. On voyait clairement que l'ex-capitaine faisait la tête, alors pourquoi le niait-il ?

\- Dans ce cas-là, souris.

\- Je ne vais pas sourire pour rien comme un idiot !

\- C'est bien ce que tu fais habituellement.

Le passeur afficha un air outré, commençant à râler juste après.

\- Alors en plus de ne pas m'aimer, tu me trouves idiot !

\- J'ai pas dit que j't'aimais pas... Arrête de chouiner, lâcha le brun tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Tu l'as clairement sous-entendu !

\- Tu penses que j'serais encore là si j't'aimais pas ? Si tu veux jouer à ça, c'est plutôt à moi de m'énerver vu que tu donnes toujours autant de faux espoirs aux filles.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ma faute. Y'a que toi que j'aime et que je veux.

L'as ne répondit pas, le saignement avait l'air de s'arrêter. Il baissa la tête, et vérifia les mouchoirs, bel et bien teinté de carmin. Il essuya son nez, au cas où des traces de sang subsistaient et garda tout de même le tissu près de ses narines.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues, le forçant à remonter la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux noisette.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? demanda Oikawa à cause du manque de réplique.

Les billes presque vertes se détournèrent.

\- Si.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas quand tu me réponds ?

\- Parce que tu me mets mal à l'aise avec tes conneries.

\- Mes conneries c'est mes sentiments, Iwa-chan !

Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant que les lèvres du passeur ne se posent sur les siennes, dans un doux baiser. Il se recula peu après, gardant le visage -un peu rouge- de son amant entre ses mains. Il eut un petit sourire et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

\- C'est quand même dingue que tu ressentes encore de la jalousie après tout ce temps !

Au vu du regard noir que lui lança le brun, il aurait peut-être dû éviter.

\- C'était pour t'embêter !

Iwaizumi se leva, chassant les mains par la même occasion.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, va te faire foutre, lâcha-t-il froidement quand il passa devant lui.

Deux bras entourèrent rapidement sa taille alors que la tête de Tooru se calait sur son épaule.

\- Si tu viens avec moi, pas de problème...

La voix était langoureuse, un peu chaude. Mais après avoir vécu plus de cinq ans avec la même personne, les petits tours de ce genre commençaient doucement à s'essouffler.

Pour preuve, sa réponse fut de lui coller son mouchoir plein de sang dans le visage, l'obligeant à le lâcher par ce geste. Il en profita pour remplir le verre qui traînait et lui lança dessus en plus.

\- Non merci, ajouta le brun.

Il se tourna pour sortir, mais à la place d'avancer, il se retrouva plaqué contre le lavabo. Le corps coincé entre ce dernier et celui de son amant, il grogna.

\- J'ai dit non.

Oikawa le mordilla dans la nuque, le tenant fermement pour ne pas qu'il bouge. L'as n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de le repousser durement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente de l'eau gelée giclée tout le long de son dos. Il se crispa et enfonça ses ongles courts dans les épaules de son assaillant. Une fois l'échine complètement trempée, le passeur lâcha sa peau avant de murmurer,

\- J'avais entendu, il lui baisa la joue, Hajime.

Il se recula, profitant de la stupéfaction du brun pour retirer son t-shirt mouillé qu'il jeta dans la corbeille. Il s'arrêta sur le bas de la porte, un sourire en coin.

\- J'espère que tu tomberas malade !

La réplique le sorti de sa transe, éberlué, il alla dans le couloir rapidement.

\- Et j'peux savoir pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que tu m'aimes pas et que tu veux pas me faire l'amour ! cria Oikawa, depuis le salon, sans faire attention une seule seconde au fait qu'ils avaient un hôte.

Rouge de colère, Iwaizumi retira son haut qu'il jeta sans ménagement. En s'avançant, il se jura de faire tuer son idiot d'amant de ses propres mains.

* * *

… _**Voilà, voilà... Alors en vrai, j'voulais faire un PWP (lemon) mais... Mais non, j'sais pas pourquoi ça voulait pas venir, du coup j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un truc tout brouillon et tout nulle même pas drôle, c'est chiant XD**_

 _ **M'enfin, voilà, autant le poster puisque je l'ai écrit :') Même si j'aime pas, je me dis que si vous voyez quelque chose qui ne va pas, vous pourrez m'aider à l'améliorer !  
**_ _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'apprécie toujours !**_

 _ **A la prochaine,  
**_ _ **Cia ! o/**_


	2. Flocon

Hey, hey, second H.S et pas d'autre de prévu, enfin, si une vague idée à la con qui ferait même pas 500 mots mais à voir, en plus j'ai le bac cette semaine... Bah, ça me permettra de réfléchir à mes fics quand j'me ferais chier :') -oui, ceci est parfaitement norm/ZBAF/-

 **Personnages : Daichi  & Suga'  
** **Words : 1,5K  
** **Rating : K**

 _ **PasseParla :** Euh, je sais pas pourquoi tu le lis tard ? XD Eh bien je vais bien ? XD Moi non plus j'm'attendais pas à faire ça, mais j'ai trouvé ça amusant XD #débile  
_ … _O.O Tant de sadisme en toi :') le pauvre est blessé et ça t'amuse... C'pas gentil XD Ah mais j'adore mon p'tit Oikawa XD  
_ _Moi aussi, je me demande bien qui m'a balancé cette petite vanne dans les reviews... Secret, secret... O:)_

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 12 janvier – 17h42 – deux ans auparavant.**_

Il commençait sérieusement à faire froid. Il expira, lentement. De la buée se forma dans l'air d'hiver avant d'être emporté doucement par un petit souffle de vent. Il avait neigé hier soir, et ça avait tenu, miraculeusement. Manque de chance, la journée était passée, et les flocons avaient perdu leurs magnifiques et purs éclats, au profit de la saleté de la ville, des traces de pas des hommes, des voitures, des animaux et autres choses qui traînaient. Malgré la souillure du manteau blanc, le verglas restait toujours présent, bien caché, prêt à sauter sur n'importe quelle personne qui aurait la malchance de lui marcher dessus.

Et cela, Sugawara le savait bien. Il avait failli tomber plusieurs fois pendant sa route. Il avait dû aller jusqu'à l'auto-école, quelques papiers y étaient restés, et Daichi était sorti voir quelques amis pour un problème de chauffage. Il s'était donc retrouvé sans voiture et avait décidé, courageusement, d'affronter le froid. Il n'était pas frileux, et même si la température n'excédait pas les moins trois degrés, il ne ressentait pas la morsure glaçante de l'hiver. Et puis, ce n'était pas si loin, une demi-heure de marche, bouger n'avait jamais été gênant. En plus, il avait son long manteau bien chaud et sa grosse écharpe. Ses hautes bottes étaient imperméables également, il n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire. Il s'inquiétait plus pour les papiers, parfaitement rangés dans la pochette, que pour sa santé. Après tout, si les feuilles prenaient l'humidité et l'eau, elles seraient fichues.

Une légère brise le fit frissonner entièrement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent, presque pas en fin de compte. Ce qui rendait le climat bien supportable, voire agréable malgré les petites piqûres au bout d'un certain temps. Mais si les courants d'air se mettaient à souffler plus régulièrement, ils étaient bons pour avoir vraiment froid, et devoir pousser le chauffage à fond contraire à d'habitude. Il eut une grimace à cette pensée, l'auto-école commençait à bien démarré et ils allaient même engager un troisième moniteur, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pouvait se permettre de payer plus.

Le gris glissa. Ses fesses rencontrèrent durement le sol, ce qui lui tira un petit geignement de douleur. Il releva rapidement la pochette, qui avait fini à terre avec sa main. Il la nettoya vite fait et vérifia que les papiers n'avaient rien, ce qui était le cas.

Un soupir de soulagement passa la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se mettait debout. La neige qui collait à ses vêtements fut défaite dans un geste. Un bruit. Il tourna les yeux vers sa droite. Une ruelle était juste là, remplie de détritus et dont on ne voyait pas totalement bien le fond. La curiosité est source de mauvaise surprise, souvent. Il le savait très bien, mais résister à cette envie était assez dur. C'était beaucoup plus simple de se laisser aller à ce caprice, le cœur battant, les sens un peu en alerte pour capter le moindre détail, il s'avança pour découvrir la cause de ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre. Il ne savait même pas comment décrire ce son, quelque chose qui se renverse sur le sol, peut-être ?

Il était à l'entrée de la petite rue, scrutant le bric-à-brac, immobile. Tout semblait glacé dans le temps, comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cet endroit.

Il fit un pas, puis un second. Toujours rien. Il marcha encore un peu, passa à côté d'une poubelle presque aussi haute que lui et se stoppa. Rien ne bougea à nouveau. Avait-il rêvé ? Possible. Ou alors le vent avait réussi à faire déplacé une bricole pour qu'elle tombe, même si le peu de souffle présent faussait cette théorie

ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il avait trop d'imagination parfois. Il se retourna, sursauta violemment. Une barre de fer venait tout juste de tomber devant lui. Un miaulement. Surpris, mais calmé de sa frayeur, il sourit.

Une petite boule de poil toute blanche se tenait sur un carton, empilé sur un tas d'immondices. Ce devait être lui qui avait fait tomber certaines choses. Les grands yeux bleus le scrutaient, curieux et attentifs. Il tendit sa main, doucement. La truffe remua un peu, et la tête s'avança peu à peu, jusqu'à presque toucher les doigts de l'humain. Sugawara en profita pour passer ses phalanges derrière les oreilles du chaton. Il fut étonné en constatant ce fait, normalement la saison des amours chez les félins n'était pas avant plusieurs mois. Donc trouvait un chaton ici se révélait assez étrange.

Les ronronnements qui lui parvenaient agrandirent son sourire.

\- Où peut bien se trouver ta maman ?

La question était rhétorique, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la prononcer. Le petit animal avait miaulé en guise de réponse, mais rien de plus. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et ne s'était pas éloigné de la main chaleureuse de Kôshi.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette peluche vivante ici. C'était impossible. Quoi que... peut-être que la mère du chaton reviendrait entre temps ?

Eh bien... il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

.

.

.

La porte se referma dans un claquement. Daichi se redressa vivement dans le canapé, il fut debout d'un bond et accourut presque jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- T'étais où ?!

Le plus petit sursauta, de dos. Il se tourna un peu, gêné.

\- Euh... Bah j'suis sorti pour aller chercher des papiers.

\- J't'ai appelé une vingtaine de fois !

Un blanc s'installa pendant quelques secondes, tandis que le visage du gris pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Pris de panique, il fouilla frénétiquement son manteau, à la recherche de son téléphone. Par chance, il le trouva dans sa poche intérieur, éteint. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, rassuré.

\- Désolé, j'crois que...

Un miaulement le stoppa. La petite boule de poil fit dépasser sa tête par le col du blouson, dévoilant ainsi son existence.

\- Suga'...

\- Je t'arrête de suite ! Il est hors de question que j'm'en sépare ! aboya Kôshi, d'une voix presque puérile.

\- Un chat n'a pas à vivre dans un appartement.

\- C'est pas un chat !

L'expression de Sawamura passa d'irritée à désabusée...

\- C'est un chaton.

…Avant de finir par affichait un air interdit sous le coup de l'affirmation de son ami.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Non ! Il a plus de parents alors que c'est encore un bébé ! Regarde comme il est maigre !

Le ton employé était lourd de reproches, et d'une pointe de colère. Kôshi ne voudrait pas céder. Dans ces moments-là, il y avait deux choses à ne pas faire tenter de raisonner son ami en s'énervant, et ne surtout pas le regarder en face. Jamais. Manque de chance, ou tout simplement parce le brun avait oublié ses propres consignes de sécurité, il s'était lui-même perdu dans les grands yeux marrons du plus petit. Même en affichant un air irrité, ce dernier restait adorable avec les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

\- Je... J'aime pas les chats, tu le sais.

\- Il a plus de famille !

\- Mais c'est un chat, il devrait s'en sortir !

\- C'est un _bébé_ chat.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, brisé par un petit miaulement plaintif. Sawamura avait déjà du mal à tenir face à Kôshi, alors si en plus l'ignoble boule de poil s'y mettait, cela devenait impossible.

\- ... Il a pas intérêt à rester longtemps, abandonna finalement Sawamura dans un regret.

\- Yes ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Faut le nourrir !

Le gris fut retenu par son bras quand il passa près de lui.

\- Non, tu vas d'abord aller prendre une douche, t'as l'air gelé, en voyant la bouche de Suga' s'ouvrir pour répliquer, il ajouta rapidement : hors de question de négocier.

Le secrétaire détourna le regard, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Il ne chercha pas à défier son ami et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, sans un mot.

\- Suga' ?

Il se tourna vers son ami. Une main frotta ses cheveux pour dégager le peu de neige qui était resté accroché, elle tomba sur le sol, et un peu sur le chaton.

\- Tu comptes l'appeler comment ? reprit Daichi.

Il y eut un temps de réflexion, puis Kôshi releva la tête. Dans un grand sourire, il annonça :

\- Flocon !

\- … Parce qu'il est tout blanc ?

\- Et qu'on l'a eu en plein hiver ! En plus, quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, il a commencé à neiger au même moment !

Le brun sourit à son tour et le poussa dans la salle de bain. Parfois, il ne valait mieux pas chercher loin.

\- J'peux pas me doucher avec lui, Dai' ! Prends-le !

\- Hein ? Mais-...

Daichi ne put pas finir de protester que la boule de poil se tenait déjà sur son t-shirt, planta vicieusement ses griffes jusqu'à sa peau.

Non, décidément, non. Il était hors de question qu'il garde ce chat chez lui. Les deux grands yeux bleus du chaton l'observèrent, tranquillement. Il miaula… Enfin, il était hors de question qu'il le garde... trop longtemps, peut-être.

Parfois, il avait envie de haïr Sugawara. Dommage pour lui qu'il en soit incapable.

* * *

 **Ce truc est... Mignon :') Mais voilà, j'trouvais marrant de parler de ça parce que ça me faisait rire ! XD J'espère que ça vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et peut-être à me balancer des idées...? Une simple petite phrase m'a fait faire un O.S alors pourquoi pas d'autres ? ;)**

 **Sinon, à la prochaine !**  
 **Cia ! o/**


	3. Daichi, que de question !

**Coucou, je poste ça parce que j'me suis dis que ce serait cool de parler un peu plus de Daichi, voilà. Il est pas assez mis en avant dans cette FF alors que c'est à cause de lui que Sugawara va mal XD Donc je rectifie ça ici ! De plus, les soucis étant réglé pour ce couple, je peux revenir un peu en arrière pour expliciter un peu la relation.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Personnage principal : **_Daichi_

 **Date :** _Jeudi 9 mars_

 **Précision : **Se passe après la révélation de Sugawara et de ses sentiments pour Daichi, lors duchapitre 17 le mardi 1er mars.

 **Words : 1 582**

 **Rating : **K+

* * *

Plus d'une semaine qu'il avait envie de se frapper le crâne contre les murs dès qu'il était réveillé.

Neuf jours, précisément, pendant lesquelles il avait remit toute sa vie et ses croyances en question.

Deux cent dix heures qu'il cherchait des réponses.

Douze mille six cents minutes où il passait d'une affirmation à son contraire.

En fin de compte, cela faisait juste sept cent cinquante-six mille secondes qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à sa vie.

 _Juste._

– Dai-chan~ ! chantonna une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

– Oui, Oikawa ?

– Rien, je voulais juste te dire bonjour, sourit ce dernier, hypocritement.

Le patron se retint de l'insulter. Mon œil, il avait seulement envie de lui faire chier et de le couper en pleine réflexion, pensa-t-il.

– T'as personne d'autre à emmerder ?

– Non, mon élève est en retard et Sugawara est au téléphone.

Oh, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il entendait le secrétaire parler seul, maintenant.

Tooru s'assit confortablement, ils étaient tous deux dans la salle de code, sans personne. Aucun élève ne venait le jeudi matin, ou rarement. Mais il arrivait que Daichi soit libre, et ne prenne pas d'heure de conduite, en semaine. Alors dans ces moments-là, il aidait souvent Kôshi. _En temps normal, du moins_ ajouta sa conscience.

Il n'était pas en temps normal, il le savait. Quelle personne le serait alors qu'elle aurait reçu une déclaration des plus surprenante venant de celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie la plus proche ? Personne. Ou alors, quelqu'un d'extrêmement étrange.

Sawamura jeta un coup d'œil à son moniteur. Il définissait parfaitement la notion d'étrange, après tout. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas appris récemment qu'il était gay ?

– Oikawa ?

– Hum... ?

– Tu as un petit-ami, non ?

Le moniteur sourit.

– Oui, et c'est chasse gardée ! À moins que tu ne t'intéresses à moi ? ajouta-t-il avec un air faussement dramatique.

Il se retint de souffler un « crétin » même si Tooru le méritait.

– Non, je me demandais comment cela s'était passé... Pour votre mise en couple, je veux dire.

Oikawa le regarda longuement. Puis, il fixa le plafond, un bras derrière le dossier de la chaise, pensif.

– Mal.

La curiosité de Daichi venait d'être piquée au vif.

– C'est à dire ?

– Il a pas du tout aimé que j'lui fasse une déclaration. C'était mon meilleur ami à la base. Et mon ami d'enfance également. Alors... Je te laisse imaginer sa réaction ! répondit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

La question de Sawamura lui avait ravivé ce souvenir horrible, de son point de vue. Bien qu'il n'était pas si terrible, puisque suite à cela, ils avaient eu une longue discussion, ainsi qu'une séparation de quelques semaines avant qu'Iwaizumi ne comprenne son idiotie. Et cela, Tooru n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer : qu'il était complètement con. Il l'avait frappé et s'était excusé. Comme souvent, c'était Iwaizumi après tout.

– Il t'a ignoré ? interrogea à nouveau Daichi.

– Hum... Son éducation est très stricte et ses parents n'ont pas du tout aimé que je sorte avec lui. Ça fait maintenant cinq ans qu'on est ensemble, et ils commencent tout juste à l'accepter... Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ont continué à se fourvoyer en espérant que c'était une passade, rit Oikawa.

– Oh, mais il a finalement accepté, donc ce n'était pas si terrible... ?

– C'était atroce.

Il fixa son patron, une expression de douleur et de tristesse au fond des yeux et reprit :

– Au début, il m'a simplement rejeté. Puis, il s'est éloigné. Pendant plusieurs semaines, on ne sait même plus parler. Moi qui vivais tout le temps avec lui, il était la seule personne à compter pour moi. J'ai cru l'avoir perdu à jamais, tout ça à cause de sentiments qui ne sont pas considérés comme « normal ». Vraiment, c'est atroce.

Un silence prit place. Sawamura le brisa d'une voix hésitante.

– Comment as-tu fait pour lui reparler, alors ?

– Je n'ai rien fait. Il est revenu de lui-même. Aider par un ou deux amis, en fait. Puis, on a discuté et il a réussi à avaler la pilule en disant qu'il avait été con, mais qu'il n'était pas certain, et blabla. Bref, le topo habituel.

Tout sentiment négatif avait disparu d'Oikawa. Il souriait comme à son habitude, même si cela semblait un peu faux.

– Oikawa ! râla Sugawara, près de la porte, ton élève est là !

Il fit passer sa tête dans l'embrasure.

– Dépêche-toi, vous avez presque dix minutes de retard !

– Ce n'est pas moi qui suis arrivé tard ! contrecarra Tooru, boudeur.

Daichi les regarda se chamailler, laissant le soin à Sugawara de le réprimander sur sa façon de faire et d'être. Surtout sur sa façon d'être, en fait.

Il soupira. Que pouvait-il faire contre Oikawa, de toute manière ? Cet idiot faisait ce qu'il lui chantait en embêtant le monde comme il le voulait, tout en se moquant des répercussions que cela pouvait avoir. Il se demandait bien comment l'auto-école n'avait pas acquis une certaine réputation, avec ses conneries. Et encore plus avec celle de ses autres moniteurs. Bokuto et Kuroo n'étaient pas en reste non plus.

Sawamura lança sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond. Il se sentait épuisé, et pourtant, la journée avait à peine commencé et il n'avait rien fait. De plus, il était complètement perdu. Aimait-il ou non Kôshi ?

Son envie de se cogner revint au grand galop. Surtout, ne pas le faire. Reprendre depuis le début ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Déjà, il connaissait Sugawara depuis... bientôt dix ans désormais. Il s'était connu pendant le collège, il ne savait comment. Ou au début du lycée ? C'était le genre d'amitié qui se nouait sans que l'on s'en rende compte, les meilleurs, probablement.

Depuis, il le voyait presque tous les jours et vivait même avec lui. Cela, depuis quatre ans.

Ils avaient des tâches assignées à l'appartement et des roulements pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Même s'ils ne les respectaient pas vraiment selon leur désir, il n'avait pas envie de faire à manger et Sugawara avait la fâcheuse manie de toujours repasser le linge directement après l'avoir décroché. Par ce fait, Daichi ne pouvait pas remplir sa part du contrat, de ce côté-là. Comme lui, il avait aussi la manie de toujours balayer le samedi, donc Kôshi ne pouvait pas non plus le faire.

Ses petites choses, pourrait-il les faire avec d'autres personnes ? Arriverait-il à vivre aussi facilement avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Se sentirait-il chez lui malgré tout ?

Comment le savoir sans tester ? C'était impossible, et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter Sugawara. Ils avaient décidé que chacun d'eux prendrait un appartement après que l'affaire de l'auto-école soit lancée. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression de vouloir voir Kôshi partir. Était-ce de l'amour ? Ou de la simple possessivité mal placée ?

Il n'en savait rien. Trop de questions sans réponses se bousculaient. Il aurait presque prié pour ne pas s'être retrouvé dans cette situation. Malheureusement, Dieu* semblait vouloir s'amuser à le tourmenter, et ça, pour un bon moment.

L'une de ses questions existentielles le faisait également suffoquer. Pourrait-il sortir avec un homme ? Techniquement, il le faisait déjà. Après tout, il vivait presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Kôshi. Il ne se passait juste rien de sexuel entre eux. Une sorte d'amour platonique. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que sont toutes les amitiés ? Pas forcément. Et elles ne sont pas non plus toute comme celle-là.

Mais... s'il sortait ensemble... ils devraient bien faire toutes les choses dites « de couple », non ? Sortir au cinéma, par exemple, ou aller au restaurant. Faire des magasins ou des rendez-vous comme les parcs d'attractions... ?

Il désespéra subitement. Dans tous les exemples cités, il les avait déjà tous faits, ensemble. Non, vraiment, la seule chose qui différait, c'était qu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour l'embrasser ? Son meilleur ami. Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Il avait les mêmes lèvres que n'importe qui et n'était pas un homme repoussant. Mais Sugawara restait un homme.

Le problème était là. C'était ça aussi, de vivre avec ses grands-parents. Leur vision restait assez restreinte et il avait éduqué comme cela. Une femme, ça allait avec un homme.

Daichi soupira.

Heureusement qu'il avait gardé un esprit très ouvert et que la ville l'avait aidé à voir toute sorte de choses assez étranges pour les accepter. À cette pensée, l'image de ses trois moniteurs s'imposa à son esprit. Vraiment, ils représentaient bien le mot « idiot » et « étrange ».

– Daichi... ?

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa sur sa chaise. Kôshi se tenait à l'entrée de la salle. Il avait l'air inquiet.

– Oui ?

– Tu semblais... ailleurs, ça va ?

– Ouais, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, désolé. Un problème ?

Sugawara ne fut pas dupe, mais n'ajouta rien à ce sujet.

– Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais oublié des papiers à la maison, les derniers paiements des élèves, c'est dans la pochette rouge, tu pourrais y aller ?

– Ouais, pas de soucis, sourit-il.

Il se leva et Kôshi en profita pour aller répondre au téléphone. Daichi prit les clés et lui fit un rapide signe de main avant de partir, le secrétaire lui répondit d'un sourire chaleureux.

Une question s'imposa dans son esprit alors que l'air frais du printemps le réveillait. Est-ce que les lèvres de Sugawara étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air ?

* * *

 _ ***Dieu ici, c'est moi B)**_

 **VOILA c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, et pour Daichi -oui, j'ai pas prévu de faire d'autre chose pour lui- DONC j'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ou si vous avez envie de voir d'autre chose dans les H.S peut-être que j'écouterais... Ou non, à voir 8D**

 **Aller, cia ! o/**


	4. Kuroo & Kenma

_**Pal** : Oh s'il le fallait, fait alors, je suis ravie d'avoir encore tes avis ! :D Qui n'aime pas le DaiSuga srx ? :'D mais oui, j'pense pareil au niveau des questions, si tu t'en poses, t'es foutu ! XD Mais de rien, j'suis contente que ça t'es plus et j'espère que celui là te plaira tout autant ! :D_

 **Personnage principal** : Kuroo (et Kenma)  
 **Date** : _Dimanche 12 mars  
_ **Précision** : Se passe après qu'Akaashi a appris qu'il passait le permis de conduire.  
 **Words : 1738  
** **Rating : K**

* * *

Il avait reçu un message tôt en début d'après-midi. De Kenma. Le fait était à noter, après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait entamer la discussion, pour une fois. Son petit blond lui avait simplement demandé s'il pouvait passer cet après-midi, et il avait répondu à l'affirmative.

Au cas où, il avait acheter une petite tarte au pomme. Depuis, il s'était simplement installé dans son canapé, devant la télé.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, il s'était assoupi. Ce fut d'un bond qu'il se réveilla. Encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, il ouvrit la porte.

Deux yeux dorés le fixèrent longuement.

– Pardon, je m'étais assoupi, lâcha-t-il dans un bâillement.

– C'est rien.

Il passa à côté de lui sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et déposa ses chaussures à l'entrée. Une paire de pantoufle attendait non loin. Il y en avait une juste pour lui, ici. Kuroo prenait bien trop soin de lui. Et pas assez de lui-même, justement.

Il aperçut la télé, toujours allumée sur un documentaire dont il n'avait que faire.

– Eh donc, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Kuroo, tu semblait pressé de venir.

– Ah bon ?

Tetsurou sourit. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin pouvait l'ennuyait parfois, à démentir ses affirmations alors qu'il les savait vrais.

– J'ai pris de la tarte aux pommes, t'en veux un bout ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

Le péché mignon de Kenma, s'il refusait, les choses allaient vraiment mal. S'il acceptait, c'est que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça semblait l'être.

– Un petit bout, pourquoi pas ?

Kuroo ne put retenir un sourire encore plus grand. Il essaya tout de même de paraître naturel quand il amena l'assiette jusqu'à la table basse. Il en prit une pour lui également.

Pour une fois, Kozume n'avait pas sorti sa PSP, fait rare et à noter.

– Donc, tu veux pas me dire pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

– Ai-je réellement besoin d'une raison ? demanda Kemna.

– C'est trop rare que tu veuilles venir sans que je te le demande pour pas que ça ne paraisse étrange.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas immédiatement.

– J'aimerais bien quelque chose à boire...

Tetsurou souffla, mais se leva et apporta de l'eau et deux verres. Un petit « merci « retentit, et le silence reprit ses droits. Toujours couper par la télé en fond.

Le bruit des mastications animés également le petit appartement.

– Tu voudras faire une partie, juste après ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

Kuroo prit cela pour un oui. C'en était un, même s'il était dissimulé en pseudo-question.

– Mario Kart ? Tu me dois encore une revanche.

– Je t'en dois sur tous les jeux, répliqua Kenma.

– Pas faux, rit l'hôte.

Il alluma tranquillement la console tandis que Kozume finissait sa part. Ce dernier se demandait comment il pouvait aborder certaines questions sans semblait trop... curieux. Mais c'était Kuroo. Connaissant son plus vieil ami, il devinerait facilement où il voulait en venir, et ça ne lui plairait pas forcément.

– Au fait, Akaashi était chez toi quand Bokuto lui a dis pour sa date de permis, non ?

Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de parler, Kuroo allait l'y aidait sans le vouloir.

– Hum. Pourquoi ?

– J'aurai voulu savoir sa réaction. Bokuto m'a dis qu'il avait bégayer et raccrocher juste après...

Kenma le fixa.

– Tu t'inquiètes ?

– C'est quand même un élève, et... il se stoppa et ajouta : non rien.

Les yeux dorés ne le lâchèrent pas. Tetsurou savait très bien que Kozume ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne finirait pas sa phrase.

– Et quoi ? demanda Kenma, confortant ainsi Kuroo dans son idée.

Il connaissait ce gamin par cœur, après tout.

– T'es au courant de la promesse ?

Un temps de silence.

– Celle entre qui et qui ?

– Ne fais pas l'idiot, sourit le moniteur.

Kozume baissa la tête.

– Je ne le fais pas.

– Celle entre Bokuto et Akaashi, soupira alors Kuroo.

– Peut-être.

Tetsurou le regarda, blasé.

– Alors, il a réagit comment ?

– Mal, lâcha Kenma.

Le plus jeune savait pertinemment que mentir ne servait à rien et que Kuroo ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Lui aussi était beaucoup trop têtu.

– À ce point là ?

– Hum, enfin, il est devenu blanc et à tirer une mauvaise tête toute la soirée. Hinata n'en renvenait pas et s'est beaucoup inquiété, c'est pour dire...

Oh, si Hinata c'était inquiété... Kuroo fit taire le sarcasme qui lui venait. Non, être jaloux d'un lycéen, très peu pour lui. Il n'était pas de ce genre là et ne le serait jamais. Après tout, tout allait mieux avec sa famille. Il n'avait plus qu'à retrouver cette relation avec Kenma.

 _Impossible_ lui souffla sa conscience. Et il le savait.

– À ce propos... reprit Kozume, tu ne l'aimes pas ?

– Qui ça ?

– Hinata.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Un court silence, la musique de Mario se lança.

– Je le sens. Tu ne l'apprécies pas réellement... Il n'est pas méchant, tu sais.

– Je le sais.

– Je vais continuer d'être ami avec toi aussi, continua Kenma.

– Je le sais aussi, répondit-il, platement.

Le petit blond continua à le fixer. Il connaissait les sentiments de Kuroo à son égard. Enfin, en partie. Mais il avait du mal à voir cela autrement qu'un brother complex, à la différence qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement frère.

– Tu comptes faire quoi, pour Tsukishima ?

Kuroo n'était pas du tout certain d'apprécier la discussion qui allait suivre.

– C'est à dire ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

– Eh bien, il me semble que tu as été assez méchant avec lui. Sans aucune logique et sans qu'il ne le mérite.

C'était sûr, il n'appréciait pas du tout la discussion ni le sens dans lequel elle tournait.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

– Tu sais bien qu'il était chez moi, hier soir. Et je l'ai vu revenir prendre ses affaires avant de repartir. Akaashi m'en a également un peu parlé. Je ne suis pas idiot, Kuroo.

Il ne nota pas l'utilisation de son nom. Il ne valait mieux pas y prêté attention.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

– Que tu ailles t'excuser, lâcha Kenma de but en blanc.

Les deux orbes noirs le fixèrent, une lueur agacée au fond du regard.

– Je peux savoir à quoi ça m'avancerait.

– Dis, tu m'aimes ?

La question le surprit. Trop. Tetsurou lâcha la manette sous le coup, la bouche à moitié ouverte et les bras ballants, il ne put que soutenir les yeux dorés, sans savoir quoi faire.

La télé servait toujours de bruits de fond.

– Oui, bien sûr que je t'aime.

– Comme un frère le devrait ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Kenma en rajoute ? soupira son esprit. Allait-il jouer la carte de la vérité ou non ? Quoi que fasse à son petit blond, il ne servait à rien de mentir.

– J'pense pas, souffla-t-il.

– Comment, alors ?

– T'en as encore beaucoup, des questions à la con ? râla Tetsurou.

– Probablement, oui, sourit Kozume.

Pour peur, Kuroo eut envie de l'insulter de « petit con » mais il se s'abstint. C'était inutile, et c'est ce que cherchait Kenma, après tout. Il voulait savoir, et s'il ne lui répondait pas, il allait tout faire pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Un peu comme il lui avait appris. Même s'il ne pensait pas que son presque petit frère s'en servirait contre lui un jour.

– Je sais pas, je t'assure.

– Menteur.

Kuroo se leva et lui pinça la joue.

– Comment tu peux le savoir ?

– Vlâche-mwa.

Il le fit.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir, répéta Kuroo.

– Parce que ça fait un moment que tu y penses. Tu me connais, mais l'inverse est aussi vrai.

 _Geh_.

– Sale mioche.

Kozume sourit.

– T'es mon petit frère. Voir plus. Ok, beaucoup plus.

Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de Kenma.

– T'es le gamin que je ramassais dès qu'il tombait. T'es le premier bébé que j'ai vu pour la première fois chez moi. T'es le petit garçon qui osait même pas monter aux arbres. T'es aussi l'adolescent taciturnes mais trop sur le qui-vive au sujet des autres. T'es l'homme que j'vais te faire devenir. T'es un peu ma vie, en fait.

Que rajouter de plus ? Rien. Rien ne lui vint.

Contre toute attente, Kenma le prit dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, les bras serré autour de ses frêles épaules, le nez dans ses cheveux et les larmes aux bords des yeux. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela.

– Je comptes pas partir de ta vie.

– Je sais. Pardon.

Kuroo se redressa un peu.

– Pardon. Je crois que toute l'histoire avec ma famille, etc, on prit des proportions un peu trop grande. J'ai réfléchis à beaucoup trop de chose. Et pris peur sur beaucoup d'autres.

Ils étaient toujours assis l'un en face de l'autre, les bras autour de leur taille.

– Dis, tu penses que tu aimes Tsukishima ?

– Tu veux vraiment aborder ce sujet-là ?

– Moi, j'apprécie beaucoup Hinata, continua-t-il.

– À ce point là ?

– Sûrement.

Tetsurou lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

– Alors, tu devrais lui dire.

– Tout comme toi, tu devrais le dire à Tsukishima.

– Qui te dis que je l'aime ? râla Kuroo.

– Le fait que tu es sa photo en fond de portable et que tu vérifies tes mails trop souvent. Surtout depuis votre première dispute.

Le moniteur baissa la tête.

– On peut rien te cacher ?

Kenma sourit. Un sourire qui en disait long. Pas besoin de mot, son ami avait parfaitement saisi sa pensée.

Et, étrangement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux tout à coup. Sans vraiment de préavis, son cœur lui semblait plus léger.

– Je verrais, ce que j'fais pour lui. Au moins, je suis fixé pour toi.

Il se leva.

– Aller, viens prendre ta raclée ! lâcha Tetsurou.

Kozume le regarda, blasé.

– Ah. Si Hinata te fait du mal, son corps ne sera jamais retrouvé, lança-t-il dans un sourire machiavélique.

Pourtant, la réplique donna un bref rire à Kenma.

– Tu es idiot, sourit-il.


	5. KenHina

**Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il restait un H.S à posté, ooooop's, autant pour moi :'D  
** **Mais voilàààààààà, normalement j'ai clôturé tous mes couples ! Bonne lecture et apprécier ce dernier petit moment !**

 _ **Pal** : Jpp le « POPOPO » m'a tué XD J't'imaginais trop la main devant la bouche et tout omg je meurs. XD Yep', je pense que ça fait pas de mal d'avoir tout mis au clair ! :D et non, petit (et normalement) dernier H.S pour expliciter la relation entre Kenma et Hinata !  
_ _Mais de rien,  
_ _Aller high five j'en ai besoin, ahah ! Merci à toi ! :D_

* * *

 **Personnage Principaux** : Kenma et Hinata

 **Date** : _Mercredi 16 mars_

 **Précision** : Se passe après qu'ils aient laissé Akaashi rejoindre l'auto-école, en sortant de la bibliothèque.

 **Words : 1084**

 **Rating : K+**

* * *

Ils venaient de dépasser l'angle de la rue, Akaashi était désormais hors de leur vue.

– Il avait l'air uuuuuuuuuultra stressé, non ? lança Hinata en balançant ses bras.

– Possible. Après tout, il doit faire fasse à une promesse qu'il n'a pas envie de tenir.

Shôyô se pencha un peu en avant, les yeux toujours rivés sur Kozume.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, il a fait une promesse qu'il regrette, explicita le blond.

– Hummmm... C'est un peu absurde de faire des promesses qu'on aime pas.

– On est parfois obligé.

L'air était doux, ce soir. Et le vent ne semblait pas vouloir se lever. Un temps parfait.

– Je trouve ça quand même idiot.

– Tu es bien obligé de tenir une promesse tacite avec tes parents : celle d'avoir de bon résultat, sinon, ils te punissent.

Hinata tira une grimace.

– Ouais, j'comprends tout de suite mieux, maugréa-t-il déprimé subitement.

Kenma eut un petit pouffement de rire. C'était si simple de faire comprendre les choses à Shôyô une fois qu'on savait les rapprocher à ce qu'il connaissait.

– Tu n'as aucune affaire de rechange, tu es sûr de vouloir dormir à la maison, ce soir ?

– Certain !

Le sourire du rouquin était éblouissant. Digne d'un soleil. Parfois, Kozume se demandait comment un garçon si naïf pouvait encore exister.

Ils continuèrent leur marche alors que Shôyô reprenait la parole et râler. Aujourd'hui, Kageyama lui avait encore fait des misères, tout ça parce qu'il avait raté une expérience en chimie. Sa vie était pleine de couleur, riche en rebondissement et il ne se passait jamais rien comme prévu. Pauvre garçon, certains penseraient. Pas Kenma. Après tout, si la vie d'Hinata n'avait pas été comme cela, il ne serait pas devenu ainsi non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et tu te rends comptes, le prof a même menacer de nous coller pour ça !

– Vous avez faillit arroser vos voisins avec de l'acide.

– Non ! Enfin, presque pas et c'était pas de l'acide, genre vraiment... Juste un truc un peu dangereux... T'imagines bien qu'ils laisseraient pas des lycéens avoir ça !

– Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Les adultes ont parfois des raisonnements forts étranges.

– Tu ne les aime vraiment pas, rit Hinata.

– Pas spécialement, ils ne sont pas tous pareils non plus.

Shôyô l'observa un peu, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

– Et les autres, de notre âge ?

– Certains sont vraiment trop idiot, soupira Kenma.

– J'suis aussi idiot ? pleurnicha le petit soleil.

Désabusé, Kozume leva les yeux au ciel.

– J'ai dis « certains ».

– Mais t'as pas précisé !

– Si je te pensais idiot, tu ne serais pas mon ami.

– Alors on est ami ? éclata joyeusement Hinata.

– Tu es étrange, ce soir.

Shôyô s'arrêta net. Kenma fit de même, quelques pas plus loin.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il alors.

Le plus petit baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Il tripota ses mains dans un geste nerveux et regarda ailleurs.

– Shôyô.

– Oui ? fit-il d'une petite voix.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne pas ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, la peur semblait le paralyser entièrement.

– J'crois... J'suis désolé, lâcha-t-il piteusement, ça fait quelques jours que j'ai remarqué que... je sais pas.

– Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

– T'as pas l'impression que quelques choses à changer ? demanda-t-il, subitement.

Kozume le regarda dans les yeux, une mèche de cheveux menaçant de lui cacher un œil.

– Entre nous, tu veux dire ?

– Ou-ouais.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

– Peut-être. Un peu ? Pourquoi ?

– Non, oublie. C'était idiot de ma part, rit Hinata, nerveusement.

Tout en lui crier au désespoir et à la peur. Pourquoi se sentait-il mal au point de se torturer les mains, l'esprit et de bouger d'un pied à l'autre ? Ses petits gestes d'anxiétés ne purent passer au travers du regard avisé de Kenma.

– Shôyô ?

– Oui ?

– Je t'aime beaucoup, lâcha-t-il brutalement, alors je n'aime pas savoir que quelque chose te tourment et que tu ne m'en parles pas.

Le plus petit rougit. Il bégaya un temps. Se ressaisit, secoua la tête plusieurs fois avant de soutenir à nouveau les yeux dorés. Même s'il restait toujours mal à l'aise.

– Mais si ça se trouve, tu vas plus vouloir me parler !

– Si tu penses ça, c'est que tu me connais mal. Ou que tu es un idiot, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, je ne sais pas ce que je préfère.

– M'insulte pas !

– Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense.

– OK, si tu veux tout savoir bah ! Euh... Voilà quoi.

Kenma fut sidéré.

– Ca ne veut absolument rien dire.

– Je fais ce que j'peux !

– Fais-le mieux.

– Bah je pense qu'on est plus qu'ami ! Ca te va mieux là ? hurla-t-il, presque.

Surpris par le retournement de situation, Kozume fut incapable de répondre. Puis, sans préavis, il explosa de rire. Un rire doux, léger et presque cristallins. Shôyô ne bougea plus, ne comprenant pas ce que la situation avait de drôle.

– Pourquoi tu te moques ? râla-t-il

– Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela... !

Il toussota et ajouta :

– Mais moi aussi, je pense que nous sommes plus que des amis.

Sur cette bonne parole, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Priant pour ne pas rougir et réussir à garder son masque d'impassibilité, au moins un peu. Mais comment réussir lorsque la personne qu'on aime vous regarde avec un regard si brillant et un sourire si heureux qu'il semble faire briller ce qui l'entoure ?

Si quelqu'un le savait, il aurait payer cher pour connaître ce secret.

Hinata s'avança vers lui, toujours aussi joyeux, le lourd poids de son cœur venait de s'envoler dans la douceur du printemps.

– Bon, on va pas rester planter là, hein ! lança-t-il.

Kenma ne répondit pas, mais reprit également sa marche. Les mots étaient parfois futiles.

– Dis... reprit Shôyô.

– Oui ?

Il nota le rougissement qui s'étalait à nouveau sur les joues du rouquin.

– Je... J'peux te tenir la main ? demanda-t-il si rapidement que Kozume crut avoir mal entendu.

Il retint un nouveau rire et sortit sa paume de sa poche.

Dans un nouveau sourire que même l'orage n'aurait pu déteindre, Hinata glissa ses doigts dans les siens.

* * *

 **Bien à vous, bonne journée et pleins de bonheurs !**


End file.
